


The Baby Whisperer

by hermioneclone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, parents!draeden, sleep deprived parents, uncle stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Parents Derek and Braeden just want a few hours of blissful, uninterrupted sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered hearing spoilers at one point that Derek might become a dad. While I have no idea if that is true/something in the works for season 5, the ways things are going Braeden would probably be the mother of said kid and this was where that train of thought went. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Braeden sighed heavily as she bounced her baby girl in her arms, pacing around the loft. Talia had been crying for hours and nothing she did seemed to help. Derek had the same amount of luck. They already tried feeding her and checked her diaper multiple times just in case, but it was no use.

“Why did we decide to become parents again?” she asked her husband in desperation as he walked over to take his turn with the baby. Braeden hated that those words came out of her mouth; she loved her daughter fiercely and couldn’t imagine not having her in their lives. But in that moment, the lack of sleep and her pounding headache made it a little harder to remember all of the things she loved about motherhood. Derek offered her a conspiratorial smile; as usual, they were on the same page.

“Shh, Tali. Come on, baby girl, let your Mom and Dad get some rest, hmm?” Derek whispered into her tiny ear before turning his attention back to his wife. “Because we love each other and wanted to start a family to pass on our love and wisdom to future generations. And the condom broke,” he reminded her, rocking the infant slowly back and forth.

Braeden scrunched up her face. “We are never telling her that.”

Derek shrugged. “She wasn’t unplanned. The timing was just sooner than we expected.” Talia let out an even louder and more piercing wail, making both her parents flinch.

“I don’t think she agrees,” Braeden informed him dryly.

Derek began rubbing their daughter’s back soothingly but to no avail. “This is when I really wish I had my mom around. She’d know what to do.”

Braeden felt a sudden surge of guilt; it wasn’t like Talia had grandparents on her side either. She knew Derek understood; hell, it was just one more thing they had in common that brought them together in the first place. But yeah, it would be really nice to have someone to give them advice, someone who had experience with this. “What about Melissa? I’m sure she’d have some ideas.”

Derek shook his head. “Scott told me that she’s out of town for the weekend, some friend from college was getting remarried in Colorado.” Suddenly, something passed over her husband’s face, a kind of realization that seemed to take him by surprise. “How did I not think about this before?” Standing quickly, he handed Talia over to Braeden before pulling out his phone.

“Who?” she asked, curious, but Derek had already hit dial.

“Hey, I’m glad you picked up. Can you get over here? Now?” Derek spoke into the receiver. “No need to call Scott, nothing’s wrong. I just need your help with something. Yes in the middle of the night, just get over here. Thanks Stiles.”

“Stiles?” Braeden asked skeptically as Derek hung up. “Your big plan to get our daughter to stop screaming at the top of her lungs is to call Stilinski?”

Derek shrugged defensively. “Remember, back in Mexico? He was able to get Liam under control when I couldn’t. It’s worth a shot.”

“I don’t know,” Braeden sighed, rubbing her head with her free hand. Derek took Talia back once again; he must have realized that her headache was getting worse with the screaming at such a close proximity. “I don’t think I have the energy to deal with him.”

“He’s not that bad,” Derek defended. Braeden’s eyebrows shot up towards her scalp. “Okay, fine sometimes he’s a little shit-” Derek’s eyes widened as he glanced down at Talia, who was probably too young and too absorbed in her tantrum to register bad words. “-taki mushrooms,” Derek covered, more for his own piece of mind than anything else. “But he’s a good friend. And he loves Tali.”

“I know,” Braeden replied tiredly. “He’s just tiring. And I’m exhausted. I swear, I’ve had to deal with sleep deprivation as a torture technique and that didn’t hold a candle to this.”

“The idea, after all, is to give us a chance to sleep,” Derek reminded her.

“This had better work.”

“It will,” he assured her, though she could tell he was feeling as desperate as she was.

***

Stiles couldn’t ignore the anxiety that bubbled up in his stomach as he raced over to the loft. Derek had sounded...off on the phone. Something wasn’t right, no matter what he said. Stiles sent Scott a quick text just in case; if this was actually a trap, someone on the outside needed to know. Gravel crunched loudly as he pulled into the driveway, reaching for his baseball bat before exiting the vehicle. It didn’t hurt to be too careful.

Ears alert and eyes peeled for anything amiss, Stiles quickly let himself inside the building, racing to the top floor. Panting, he leaned against the door, taking a few minutes to catch his breath before knocking. There was an unearthly wailing emitting from the other side; it sent shivers down his spine. Before he could process it, the door slid open, revealing a disheveled Derek with dark bags beneath his eyes. “Thanks for coming.” He glanced down at the bat, a bemused expression crossing his face. “You’re not going to need that,” he assured him, but Stiles wasn’t convinced.

“Dude, what’s going on? What’s that sound?” Stiles asked urgently as Derek let him inside.

“That would be our daughter,” a very exhausted looking Braeden informed him dryly, clearly at the end of her rope. “She’s been crying for hours.”

Eyebrows raised, Stiles turned back to Derek, who looked like he was almost on the verge of laughter. “You called me over. In the middle of the night. Over a crying baby?” Talia let out a wail as if to emphasize the point. Sheesh, that girl had a set of lungs on her.

Derek smirked, shrugging with mock innocence. “Desperate times…”

“I’ll try not to be offended by that,” Stiles snipped back.

“Tali loves her Uncle Stiles,” Derek added, his features transformed into something softer as their usual mocking melting away. “We thought it might help. I’ve been told you’re oddly soothing.”

Stiles snorted. “I don’t know who you’ve heard that from, but okay. Fine. I’m here, I’ll give it a shot.” He reached out his arms making grabby hands for the baby. “Gimme.”

Braeden carefully deposited Talia into his arms, adjusting his hands to make sure they were in the right spots. Talia looked up at him with the most adorable confused look he had ever seen, momentarily shocked out of her discontent. A small, chubby hand reached for his nose, batting at it playfully. Stiles made an exaggerated face of his own and before he knew it, Talia was giggling. He looked up at the tired parents who were exchanging a look of relief. “I’m the baby whisperer!” Stiles proclaimed.

“You can call yourself whatever you want if it means we get some sleep,” Braden remarked.

“Sure, of course....wait.” No, the wouldn’t. They wouldn’t trust them enough for one thing… “You’re not leaving me alone with her, are you?” He was not proud of the panic in his voice.

“Stiles, we’re about to pass out right here where we stand at the point,” Derek told him. “You’ll be fine. You’re the baby whisperer, remember? We’ll be right in the next room.”

“You’re not seriously pawning your baby off on me, are you?” Stiles asked desperately. Talia giggled again in his arms.

“Yeah, that’s kinda exactly what we’re doing,” Derek remarked as he slipped his hand into Braeden’s. “Come on, Brae, let’s get some rest.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Stiles,” Braeden said as Derek led her in the direction of their bedroom.

“But-” Stiles protested.

“Night Stiles,” Derek replied with a tone of finality. Sighing, Stiles bounced Talia a few times before settling on the couch, patting her on the back a few times. He froze as she started to cough, hack was more like it, and a sickly wetness started to seep onto his shoulder. Grimacing, Stiles glanced down to see spit up smeared across his favorite shirt, Talia giving him what could only be described as her father’s smirk. Sighing, Stiles wiggled out of his top, praying that he could find some sort of mystery solution for cleaning it because he did not want to throw out his lucky t-shirt.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
